The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having an excellent heat radiation structure.
As a conventional heat radiation structure for an electronic device, the U.S. Pat. application publication No. 2003/0148070A1 discloses a circuit board mounting an electronic component and disposed on a support plate. According to this prior art document, the ceramic body arranging the support plate is a porous member whose cavities are filled with aluminum. Furthermore, both surfaces of this ceramic body are covered with a metallic coat. The electronic component mounted on the circuit board is accommodated in a recessed portion of the support plate covered with this metallic coat. Moreover, the electronic component is fixed to the recessed portion with a thermal conductivity adhesive material.
However, according to this conventional electronic device, the electronic component is accommodated via the thermal adhesive member in the recessed portion to transfer the heat of the electronic component to the support plate. In this case, there will be the possibility that the thermal adhesive member includes voids and the heat generated from the electronic component cannot be effectively released to the support plate. More specifically, the assembling of this electronic device includes a step of inserting the circuit board mounting the electronic component into the recessed portion of the support plate and a step of fixing the electronic component to the recessed portion with a thermal adhesive member. In these assembling processes, the gas generates from the thermal adhesive member and will stay in the recessed portion and accordingly the thermal adhesive member will contain a great amount of voids. These voids will make it difficult to effectively release the heat generating from the electronic component to the support plate.